


I Will Do So In This Life

by CrowneXV



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowneXV/pseuds/CrowneXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Millennium Earl has been defeated and the exorcist lived their lives as they pleased. Kanda on the other hand had to see as one by one of his friends died, being able to live longer than the others. Now, many years later, he finds his friends being reborn, but the most important one isn't among them. What will he do when he finds him? Can they be together like he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Do So In This Life

"Baka Usagi, why did you have to come?" I ask Lavi as we enter the school. "What do you mean why? To help find Allen of course." I grunt in annoyance and turn to face Lavi. "I don't need your help to find that damn Moyashi. Anyways, don't you think it would have been better if you searched in another school?" I turn back to the front and move to the side so we wouldn't block the path of the other students. Both Lavi and me decided to enter school in case Allen was also going to school and it would be easier to find him here if he was, Lenalee was also looking for him in another school. As strange as it may sound I have been living for a long time now. Even though Alma had died, I was able to keep regenerating, which in turn caused me to live many years. In truth, it has been about a thousand since the Millennium Earl was defeated. Lavi and Lenalee were strangely reborn and they seemed to remember me when they saw me. "Maybe, but what if you found him and he wanted to fight? What makes you think you can go up against a Noah?'' He shrugs with a grin and I try to resist at pulling Mugen out and slash his throat for the sake of not scaring the people around us. "What makes you think you can help me if that comes to happen anyways, Rhode defeated you so easily when you were in her dream world."

A sweat drop falls down Lavi's cheek and goes to answer, but then hears the hushed voices of two girls. "Man, those two boys are so cute" A girl with mahogany colored hair says and the one with black responds "Yeah, just like that boy who is sitting in the corner over there. I wonder if his hair is natural or if its dyed silver, it so pretty." The both girls squeal and Kanda and Lavi look at each then walk through the second set of doors of the entrance and look towards the corner the girls were talking about. There they see a boy being told by a teacher that he cannot have the hoodie of his sweater on and he stands and pulls it off. Kanda, Lavi, and even the teacher freeze, but for different reasons. Lavi's jaw drops because its same scar and silver hair that belongs to Allen and through Kanda's mind he thinks  _"I finally found him,"_  his heart is starting to pick up pace. The teacher froze because of the scar on the left side of the boy's face and asks "H-how did you get that scar?'' The boy just looks emotionless and responds "Abuse," and walks towards Kanda and Lavi and Kanda feels his heart almost beat out of his chest, but when Allen reaches them and just walks past as if they weren't there, Kanda feels his heart-break into many pieces.

 **After this morning,** I hadn't seen Allen since, not that I minded, I don't think I could face the boy after what he did. Lavi had been upset for a while when he ignored us, but then he called Lenalee and they started making plans for her transfer. I didn't pay attention at all; it was also difficult to pay attention to the teacher. I had gotten first period with Lavi, much to my disappointment. He had been nudging me all during class just to pay attention, who would’ve thought he was an A-student, but experiencing Bookman's training, it was no surprise. A few times the teacher had come to me and threatened me with detention if I didn't pay attention; in the end I got it anyways.

Right now, I just wanted to be alone, most likely crawl into a hole and stay there for another thousand years. I excused myself from the table I was at with Lavi and about ten girls that Lavi had already picked up throughout the day. I walked silently through the halls making my way to the stairs that led to the roof. Since I started school I had left his my down, but now I thought that the sun and heat would be a pain so I tied it up before opening the door. As I did I saw a flash of black and then saw a boy with a black sweater, its hoodie pulled up, black jeans, and even black shoes. I frowned at this and wondered  _"Isn't that boy hot?"_

I took a step forward and noticed the boy's back stiffened and his hands clutched the railing harder. I didn't know why this was, but I kept my ground not wanting to anger the boy if it was I causing it with my sudden presence. I was kind of surprised of the care I felt towards the boy, especially since I didn't know him, but I didn't show it. Suddenly the boy fell to his knees and started making a choking sound and clutching the bars tightly making his knuckles white. I didn't know how to react so I stood there watching the boy.

**-Allen's POV-**

_"Not this again,"_ He thought as pain surged through his body. It had been happening more often now; he would sometimes get flashes of images of people. They felt familiar, but also as if they were strangers. One of them had affected him the most, a blue, longhaired boy, it had brought tears to his eyes, but that was all he could ever see; the long hair and a scowl that seemed to be a part of him. He would also feel pain as if he had been shot with many bullets, a sword run through him thin and thick, even wide. He would run his hands through his abdomen and could almost feel a scar there, but his skin was flawless. Suddenly he felt that sharp blade run through his body and saw the scowl of the blue haired man. He arched his back in pain the hoodie falling back as he lifted his face to the sky.

He caught a glimpse of blue hair tied up into a high ponytail and his widened in fear and wondered if the man had actually become real and came to kill him. He saw the sheath of a katana on the back of the man's back and he tried his best to crawl the away, ignoring the pain, but it made it worse. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach tightly and could feel bile and blood in his throat. He tried to hold back the fear and the sick feeling as he turned fully to look at the man in front of him as he leaned back against the bars.

The man started to speak, "What's wrong?" His voice was thick with worry and he saw the man take a step forward. He tried to back away more, but there was nowhere else to go, so he tried to speak. "S-stay away!" This made the man freeze where he was, "Stay away" he repeated, his throat feeling dry and burning. He felt himself slipping into welcoming darkness, but he tried to stay awake, afraid of what the man might do if he caught him vulnerable, not that he already was, but he thought he had a chance to fight him if he tried anything. The pain increased its tenfold, a yell escaping his chapped lips then he fell limply to the ground, the last thing he saw was the man running towards him.

**-Kanda's POV-**

I was running down the halls with an unconscious Allen in my arms, even paler than usual as well and felt hotter than what was normal. I heard Lavi yell out to me, but I ignored him as I made my way to the nurse’s office. I barged in; frightening the nurse from her nap, not that I could blame her, I didn't think this school would have many patients. She stood up quickly and asked, "What's the problem?" I tried to hold back from snapping at her and instead said, "He passed out in the middle of the hall and his temperature is very high" as I thought  _"Are you blind, can't you see what's wrong?"_ She motioned for me to lay Allen down on the bed and he did then stood back as she started checking Allen, then looked at him. "Right now all we can do is let him rest, it seems he hasn't been getting much sleep." I hear Lavi's voice behind me almost making me jump since I didn't notice him get here, "Will he be alright?" The nurse shook her head, "We will have to wait until he wakes up, and I’ll call his family and try to get his fever to go down. All you two can do is go back to class and wait; you can ask him tomorrow how he is when he comes to school. I don't think it is a serious matter, just the need to get his fever down."

With a nod from both of us, we turn and walk out of the office, then Lavi start asking me question, but I'm buried in thought.  _"What just happened back there? What made him react like that? Why did he tell me to stay away?"_  To many questions were crawling through my mind that I almost started getting a headache, then I bumped into something hard, making me actually get the headache and looked up to see Lavi's hammer in my face. "What the hell do you think you are doing baka?" I step back and rub my head as he spoke, "I have been trying to catch your attention, Yuu, but you kept ignoring me." My hand itched to pull Mugen out right this instant, but I just took a deep breath and noticed we were in front of my class. "I'll tell you after school" I said as walked into class, leaving Lavi pouting, not that I cared, but then again I couldn't care about class either.

Lavi and I had gone to the nurse's office after school and saw Allen wasn't there, not that it surprised me, more like disappointed me. I had asked her how he was and she said that his fever had gone down and that a man came to pick him up, but she didn't tell me who it was. I had explained to Lavi what happened on the roof and he seemed to be pondering it deeply that he almost passed his parent's car and jumped out of his skin when they had beeped. They gave me a ride home and now I am sitting on the dinner table, staring at it blankly at it not in mood to eat anything, but knowing that I should eat or I'll end up being the one sick. I decide to go with a sandwich, which I took upstairs to my room.

Tiedoll had gotten this house for the both of them, he was also reborn, but they didn't know if Marie and Daisya were. Tiedoll had been searching for them while out working, he had told him that he had gotten a job as a painter, not that Kanda was surprised or cared for that matter. He was glad actually; Tiedoll said he wanted to travel around to paint the different sceneries, so he decided to look for Marie while out in the world, which meant he had the house to himself. Except today though, Tiedoll had returned during the weekend, and by Kanda's guess, he was currently sleeping upstairs by now.

I lay down and looked up at the ceiling as I chewed on my sandwich, the questions returning to my mind, it sort of angered me. I wanted to know why had Allen reacted like that, but I would have to wait until tomorrow. I finished my sandwich and wiped the stray crumbs off, turned onto my side facing the wall, sighing deeply as my eyes slipped closed,  _"I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow"_  he thought as he slipped into the darkness of sleep.

* * *


End file.
